


By-The-Sea X: Pool Boy

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pool, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Summer, Swimming Pools, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark questions Bruce’s preference. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The-Sea X: Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 20, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 24, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 396  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for [Saavikam77](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com) for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: _Swimming Pool._ :)  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Clark stood with his fists on his hips, glaring at Bruce, who was floating in the pool. Bruce smirked at him as he tucked his hands behind his head.

“You’re in the _pool?”_

“That’s right.”

Clark’s stance was unconsciously Superman-like. He was dressed in sky-blue swim trunks, his toes curling over the edge of the pool. He could hear the clatter of dishes from the kitchen as Alfred prepared lunch, the butler watching the confrontation from the window with a little smile on his face.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Clark rolled his eyes. He swept his hand out toward the ocean. “You’ve got the whole Atlantic out there and you’re floating around in a _pool?”_

Bruce smirked again. He turned over and stroked through the water, doing leisurely laps around the pool.

Clark shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I’ve been told that, too.”

Clark frowned. “Why would you prefer a pool to the ocean? You never do anything without a reason, Bruce.” He waved his hand again. “Very nice to get your family estate here in Maine opened up, but why bother with the pool? Especially since Dick, Roy, and Lian are down on the beach.”

Bruce ignored him as he continued swimming. Suddenly Clark’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s the control thing, isn’t it?” 

Bruce splashed noisily as a seagull screamed high up in the air. Echoes of laughter from the beach below drifted upward.

“That’s it. You’re more in control in a pool than in the ocean, aren’t you?” 

At Bruce’s continued lack of response, a mischievous glint entered Clark’s eyes.

Suddenly he swooped down and picked Bruce up, flying him away from the pool and down to the beach, Alfred chuckling. Lian shrieked and pointed, she and her two dads erupting into laughter as Bruce’s loud protests could be heard clearly over the surf. 

“Put me down _now,_ Clark Jerome Kent, or you’ll pay dearly!”

Clark hovered over the water. “Too late,” he smirked, and dropped Bruce in to the delight of his family.

Sputtering, Bruce bobbed up out of the surf, sending his Bat-glare of Death toward Clark, who laughed and kissed Bruce in the middle of his tirade and was immediately drawn into a deep kiss, wolf whistles coming from Dick and Roy as Lian clapped and laughed. 

There would be payback later, but for now, deep-sea kissing.


End file.
